Poison: The Symbiotic Squad
by PPP123
Summary: After a major incident involving Symbiotes, Spider-Man, Anti-Venom, Flash Thompson, Carnage, Toxin, and Mac Gargan are sent to an alternate dimension infested by Symbiotes and the mysterious Xenophage.
1. Seriously Symbiotes?

Chapter 1: Seriously Symbiotes?

Peter Parker sat in his apartment building, waiting for the arrival of his girlfriend, Carlie Cooper. She was a forensic specialist who recently had the idea that Peter was cheating on her. Nobody could blame her. Peter Parke would always leave her and the most random of times. This would be one of them.

Anyways, Peter sat on his bed, phone in his lap waiting for some message. The cell began to vibrate and the screen indicated it was a text message from Carlie. He lifted in and opened the message. _I'm just outside u in a bit, _the text read.

Peter smiled to see the tall, brownish-red haired girl standing outside the apartment. When he stood up to go downstairs, a light blared in the sky. It was a signal, the signal for the Future Foundation. This was the new group that Peter had joined.

The Future Foundation (FF in short) consisted in the old Fantastic Four members. Reed Richards was the leader, nicknamed Mr. Fantastic by others. His super power was the ability to stretch his body more than anybody on the planet. Next was Ben Grimm, aka "The Thing" because he was turned into a monster by intense radiation.

Third was Susan Storm, wife of Reed Richards and sister of the now dead Human Torch, Johnny Storm. Her specialty was manipulation of invisibility and force fields. Since the death of Johnny, the three called themselves the Future Foundation along with Peter Parker and Richard and Susan's children.

Peter grabbed his FF Spider-Man suit from his closet and laid it on his bed. It was different from his regular suit. The base color was white and there was a random black spider formation in the center. He simply just slipped the suit on over his regular clothes. Peter stepped towards the window and looked and Carlie.

She looked up and saw Spider –Man sitting on the edge of the window. She was shocked and stared as a web shot from his palm and stuck to a nearby building. Peter jumped out the window and flew through the sky, suspended by the web.

Carlie turned in amazement and looked at her flying boyfriend. Spider-Man passed over the other buildings and landed on top of the FF signal. There stood Reed Richards, Susan Storm, and Ben Grimm. There was one other person there that really surprised Peter.

The fourth man wore a mostly white suit like the Future Foundation, but his face was black and had red eyes. The man was very large and had white spikes on his elbows. In the center of his suit was a black spider.

"Eddie?" Peter called out. The large man turned. His suit's mouth opened to show the man's large teeth and long curled tongue forming a smile.

"We meet again, Parker." The man said in a deep, muffled voice.

Spider-Man turned towards the regular FF members. "Why is Eddie Brock here?" he wondered. He looked back at Eddie.

Reed Richards explained, "We've got a symbiote problem downtown, so who would be better to fight symbiotes than Anti-Venom?"

Peter nodded and agreed, "So, have you been staying out of trouble Eddie?" Anti-Ven turned back.

"I haven't even been active until I got called up by the government." Eddie answered. "But anyways, I haven't caused a riot lately." This was in fact a surprise to the others.

Eddie Brock was once just a news reporter. He worked on a series for the Sin-Eater murderer. The murderer was actually a dective that Brock knew was the murderer. Peter Parker actually revealed that the murderer was the detective, and Eddie was fired.

In hope for help, Eddie went to his church to pray. At the same time, Peter was being infected by a symbiote. Originally, he thought the symbiote would help his super abilities, but it drove him insane and turned him evil. He believed that the loud bells of the church would remove the symbiote for him.

The symbiote came of Spider-Man, but landed on Eddie Brock, infecting him. The symbiote became a suit on Brock that gave him powers of super strength, spider sense, and the ability to shoot webs from his arms. Now he called himself Venom.

Venom went on trying to kill Peter Parker for ruining his life. After many failed attempts, he finally got arrested. The symbiote spread to a mass murderer's body and became Carnage. Venom and Carnage broke out of prison and began a large scale attack on New York.

The two symbiotes turned on each other and battled. In order to stop the much stronger Carnage, Venom and Spider-Man worked together. Out from Carnage sprung another symbiote named Toxin. When Carnage was defeated, Toxin and Venom turned to lives of being heroes, not villains.

Later on, Eddie Brock got cancer and the symbiote didn't want his body anymore. It went on to another villain Mac Gargan, also known as Scorpion for his extra tail he grew. Gargan became Venom and began a crime spree with his newly found powers.

Eddie Brock's body transformed the leftover symbiote on him into an Anti-Venom suit that repelled all symbiotes. Spider-Man and Anti-Venom teamed up to fight Venom/Scorpion to remove the symbiote once and for all. The government then took the symbiote for themselves.

Spider-Man jumped down to the others. "Wait, the government is involved in this?" he questioned.

Ben Grimm stated, "Yeah, them are really bad symbiotes." They all walked towards the edge of the building. "All down by the Brooklyn Bridge!" He pointed his large, monstrous arm towards the river. Multiple red and blue lights flashed as a black figure swiftly moved through the bridge.

"Let's get down there and take on that symbiote!" Susan Storm exclaimed.

Anti-Venom nodded, "Parker and I will web down there and you three take the hover car."

"Sounds good," Reed Richards answered. Eddie shot a web towards the bridge and jumped off the building. Spider-Man then shot his web. They both glided over the water.

Peter's web instantly broke in half and he fell into the river. "Peter!" Anti-Venom called back. He stopped on the edge of the bridge and looked into the water.

"You're Anti-Venom suit weakens my powers!" Spider-Man complained. He sprung another web and climbed up to the bridge. "We need to split up."

"I'll take the main symbiote, and you lead the rest away from the police!" Eddie suggested. This would work because Eddie repels the symbiote and Spider-Man attracts it (he still has symbiote in his blood from the black suit).

The NYPD cars created a wall in the center of the bridge. Police men stood on the right side and fired their guns at the black goo. This side had one symbiote that was shaped like a human with sharp fangs and huge muscles, the Venom symbiote. On the railing of the bridge was a web of symbiotic goo.

Anti-Venom jumped in front of the Venom symbiote and roared. The symbiote then hopped right towards Eddie's face and made a blood curdling scream. Both symbiotes wrenched back. Spider man landed on the other side of the police wall.

"Blast your megaphones as loud as you can." Peter demanded. The police officer looked at him in confusion. "The sound will scare the symbiote away!"

One officer ran to his vehicle and pulled out his megaphone. By pressing the button underneath it, a blaring sound emitted from the horn. The Venom symbiote screeched and waved its arms in anger. Its arms extended intensely and stuck to the officer's megaphone.

It flew from the man's hands, spun around Venom, and slammed into Anti-Venom. He flew to the side a bit, but caught his balance. Eddie charged forward in preparation to tackle thy symbiote right off its host.

Instead, Venom opened up wide in the center. A hole actually ripped through its body, and Anti-Venom fell right through. Eddie landed right in the symbiote web, which reeled back as soon as he touched it from his symbiote repelling power.

Venom continued forward at the police men. They all had their megaphones out, blasting sound at the symbiote. The goo began to crawl out of its human like form. Now it liked like a bunch of black spikes with a face poking out. "It's not human!" Spider-Man cried.

The Venom lunged at the officers, being blown back farther by the sound. A hand emerged from the goo and extended for the bridge railing. The same thing happened on the other side. The symbiote formed another human shaped body in the center. The arms became webbing and its legs pulled it pack.

Upon lifting its legs, the symbiote flew like a slingshot. When passing over the police, it became goo again, but landed on the ground by Spider-Man as the human shape. Ant-Venom stood back up and jumped over the cars.

The symbiote began to tear at Peter Parker, and forming over his body. Eddie grabbed Spider-Man, ripping the symbiote off his white suit. The Venom screamed in pain from the touch of Anti-Venom. The officers blasted the megaphones towards the left.

Multiple civilian cars sat on the bridge, waiting to pass. Venom flew towards a car and splattered through the window. It covered the man in the car. He walked out and marched towards the heroes like a zombie.

The web of symbiotic goo flexed, crushing the pillars of the bridge. It broke off and crawled on the ground underneath the officers. In an instant, arms came out and grabbed the farthest policeman. It covered him like a suit. The symbiote spread, and caught onto the other officers.

"Theres too many!" Anti-Venom shouted. Spider-Man tapped his wrists.

"I can't shoot webs with you around. Get the symbiote off those civilians, I'll defend myself." Spider-Man demanded. Eddie charged at the police men and roared. The symbiotes wrenched and began to shake. Anti-Venom shot a web at one policeman and began tearing the symbiote off.

He did this one by one, making a pile of black goo on the ground. Over the bridge, a large object flew in the sky. It was the FF's hover car! Reed Richards, Susan Storm, and Ben Grimm each hopped out of the car.

Just after, the symbiote goo shot up and engulfed the hover car bringing it down on the bridge. It stuck in the concrete and crushed a few cars, with innocent civilians inside. The goo came off and formed Venom again. This time, he was much larger.

Reed Richards planned, "Peter, Eddie and I will wrap us around the symbiote, making it un-moveable. Susan, you will fry it with telepathic sound." He stretched his arms toward the Venom, but it moved away.

Spider-Man caught it with dual webs and Reed wrapped his arms around it. Anti-Venom shot his webs, which made the Venom freeze. It squirmed within the trap as Susan held her arms up at the beast. This was her way of channeling the energy to the symbiote.

It melted through the trap and fell on the ground. It slid to the heroes and instantly wrapped Spider-Man's feet. The symbiote overwhelmed him and covered his suit. Anti-Venom stood over him and tried to rip it off. Just then a helicopter lowered over the Brooklyn Bridge.

The doors opened in midair, and a man jumped out. The man had light blonde hair, muscular build, and oddly small metal legs. He landed on the bridge, somehow unfazed by the large drop. The symbiote jumped off Peter and crawled towards the man.

He held out his arms, allowing the symbiote to take him over. Obviously his body attracted the Venom more than Peter Parker. It made a tight suit over his body and head. This looked a lot like a mixture between Venom, and Spider-Man's black suit.

The now symbiote infected man pulled a military machine gun off his shoulder. The FF and Ant-Venom stared in awe as the man worked with the symbiote easily. Two other men slid off the helicopter on ropes. The symbiote man turned to them.

"All taken care of." The man said through the symbiote suit. Spider-Man stood up.

"I recognize that voice…" he mumbled, "Flash…"

"Eugene 'Flash' Thompson!" one of the men off the helicopter yelled. "Why did this little issue happen today?"

"I lost control of the symbiote…" Flash sighed. "It won't happen again…"

The man nodded, "No, It won't." Flash stared, "Because you're being deported." Flash gasped.

"No, it was just a mistake!" he cried. The other man grabbed Flash's arms and held him tight. The helicopter lowered, and he pushed Flash inside.

"Get Parker and Brock." The man demanded. Two more people emerged from the helicopter and grabbed Spider-Man and Anti-Venom.

"What are you doing with us?" Peter asked.

"You'll figure out soon enough…" the lead man replied. The two were pushed into the helicopter, and the doors slammed shut. Inside the helicopter sat a skinny, red haired man. A brown haired man sat just beside him.

On an opposite bench sat a man that looked a lot like Samuel Jackson. Eddie and Peter were pushed into the seat next to him. "Nick Fury?" Peter questioned.

The Samuel Jackson guy nodded, "I know, it seems like just yesterday that you were helping us in the Avengers group."

"What is going on?" Spider-Man roared. The people in the helicopter sat in silence.

"Cletus Kasidy…" Eddie muttered. The red haired man twisted his neck and stared with his bloodshot eyes.

He looked up and down, examining Anti-Venom. "Edward Brock. I see your symbiote up and left you." Kasidy whispered, "Mine just won't leave."

"You two probably know Cletus Kasidy & Pat Mulligan." Nick Fury assumed.

Anti-Venom frowned. "Would I forget them?" he sarcastically asked. "Would I forget the two people that threatened to kill me?"

Cletus Kasidy was the red haired man, also a mass murderer. He first killed his grandmother, then his dog, and his father killed his mother. Kasidy went to an orphanage, soon to grow up into a serial killer. He was meant to be in jail for eleven lifetimes, until Eddie Brock came.

Eddie had his symbiote removed from his suit before becoming cell mates with Kasidy. Venom used the symbiote in his blood to attempt and escape. On the way out, Kasidy got cut on a rock. The symbiote was attracted to the blood and crawled into Kasidy's veins.

The symbiote in his body became Carnage. It turned red because of the mixture with his blood. Carnage was stronger than Venom and Spider-Man. He went on a large mass murder in New York, killing random people he found in the phonebook.

This was the first time Peter Parker joined the Fantastic Four. They captured Carnage and sent him to an asylum. He came out of that Asylum, bent on killing Spider-Man & Venom. He went on a rampage, causing Spider-Man and Venom to team up in stopping Carnage.

In mid-battle, the Carnage symbiote split in half. One half stayed on Kasidy as Carnage. The other half became his "son" Toxin. Toxin left and planted itself on a New York policeman, Patrick Mulligan.

Mulligan made an agreement with the symbiote that if he could use its power for good, Toxin could leave for two hours away to do its own thing. Toxin joined Spider-Man and Venom in defeating Carnage. Later on, the hero Sentry ripped Carnage in half, presumably killing him.

"I thought you were dead!" Spider-Man argued. Kasidy stared.

He opened his mouth, "Apparently not," he stated. "The suit and I aren't the same thing. I wasn't even in it when Sentry went all crazy."

Peter stared at the floor. "Flash…" he looked at the man in the Venom suit.

"Peter," the man said. "You probably didn't know I became Venom."

"What… Why?" Spider-Man questioned, "Why you?"

Flash looked at Nick Fury. "We'll, if you remember back in Iraq I had my legs removed. Well, when the government got the symbiote from Mac Gargan, they said it could fix my legs."

"He also had vital information on Peter Parker and his connections in case we needed to regulate him." Nick Fury added.

"I'm like the government's secret Spider-Man." Flash explained, "I'm the New Venom."


	2. SHEILD's SHEILD

Chapter 2: S.H.E.I.L.D's S.H.E.I.L.D

"Landing in the S.H.E.I.L.D helicarier in just about a minute." The pilot called from the cockpit.

Nick Fury stood up, leaning over to fit his head in the helicopter, "Alright, inside we will explain everything. Don't ask any questions until I ask if you have any." He commanded.

It stayed quiet until Spider-Man dipped his head towards Flash. "So, you've been working with the government on my job?"

"I just do the stuff you could but won't do that they want, like capturing Kraven or multiple drug dealers in Antarctica." Flash replied. The pilot popped the door of the helicopter open, and Anti-Venom exited first.

They stood on a large platform outside, the wind beating them. Tons of S.H.E.I.L.D agents stood on the helicarier, aiming their weapons at Eddie when he emerged. "Hey, hey, HEY! I didn't come here for you to be pointing those weapons all over me!"

The agents grabbed Eddie's white symbiote suite and began to remove it. Underneath the Anti-Venom suit he wore a leather jacket and pants. "We got ourselves a biker, eh?" Kasidy joked. A different agent shoved his gun into Kasidy's side.

Kasidy's arm turned red and gooey, like Carnage. He choked the agent, who shot him in the chest. The bulled stuck in and was absorbed by the symbiote in his body. Two more agents held Kasidy back as his teeth became dark red fangs. "Everyone, remove your weapons. Keep Kasidy under close guard." Nick Fury ordered.

A very tall man in a metal suit emerged from the large door of the helicarier. He wore a metal mask that shined very brightly. "Hello, I'm Director Charles Little Sky. So Fury, will I be taking the symbiotes?" the man greeted.

"Alright, let's all head into the helicarier, follow Director Little Sky and I." Nick Fury ordered. They all began to walk into the large docking area where S.H.E.I.L.D. agents loaded and unloaded items from hovercrafts.

They entered the interior of the compound. The entrance was mostly a large warehouse where items that were brought in were stored until they were organized. "Not many people know about S.H.E.I.L.D." Nick Fury said. "Only super-humans, the government, and S.H.E.I.L.D. agents know about S.H.E.I.L.D."

The group continued into a large corridor. There were signs near every turn. They passed one that said "U.S.A." Another sign read "The Avengers." Next was "The Secret Wars." Then there was "The Civil War" and "Asgard Siege"

Finally, they came to a sign that read, "Symbiotes." The group turned the corner. This just lead to another hallway, but this one was wider and had displays all around it. "After the Skrull invasion, S.H.E.I.L.D. branched off into an even more secret organization. Not many of you know this, not even Peter Parker, a proud member of the Avengers, but S.H.E.I.L.D does get even more secret." Nick Fury stated. "The next Branch is S.W.O.R.D. or the Sentient World Observation and Response Department. They go into space and deal with alien threats such as the Skrulls or Symbiotes." The hallway led to a large room. There were five large clear glass containers along the front wall. All five of them had body of some sort in them along with frozen fluid. As they came closer they noticed that the bodies were different colored symbiotes. There was a purple one, a green one, a dark navy blue one, a red and orange one, and a yellow one. On the wall to the right was a larger frozen container like the others. This one had a humongous red symbiote in it. This symbiote had multiple tentacles like arms. The opposite wall had a frozen container with a brown lizard-like creature inside. "It's the Life Foundation Guardians!" Eddie yelled and pointed at the five symbiote suits. "These were made from me!" "These Guardians were once heroes, but soon they became murderers, and we locked them away in a vault." Nick Fury explained. "These symbiotes were the first projects ever made with the Venom symbiote that Flash now wears." They continued on to the right wall. "What is this one, it looks a lot like Carnage." Pat Mulligan asked, pointing at the red symbiote. "This was the multi-symbiote Hybrid suit that Scott Washington made out of all five of the Life Foundation Guardian suits. We believed that this wouldn't be safe, so we confiscated it." Nick Fury replied. Eddie looked at the brown serpent on the left wall. "That's the thing that tried to eat me when all the symbiotes came to New York!" Fury commented, "Yes, we call it the Symbiote Xenophage for their symbiote diet. We know less about these aliens than the symbiotes themselves." They examined all of the symbiote items. "Do you see exactly why I don't like symbiotic experiments?" "I'm not saying their good," Anti-Venom muttered. "It's because so many things have happened because of them. First, we almost lost our greatest hero, Spider-Man. Next, we get the Venom symbiote that caused a lot of destruction. Then, there's Carnage who murdered innocent civilians. After that we have the large scale invasion of New York. And now we have the issue that the government thinks they can control the symbiote, but that didn't stop it from coming back to New York and killing more civilians today." Fury shouted. "So as of now, I'm officially closing the Symbiote division of S.H.E.I.D. along with S.W.O.R.D. and getting rid of everything symbiote involved, including you symbiote-hosts." "This is where I take the super-humans." Director Little Sky said. Nick Fury nodded, and S.H.E.I.L.D. agents entered the room and began removing items. Little Sky led the group outside the helicarier and back on the helicopter pad. Little Sky held up his arm, and a beam of light emitted from his hand. A large "hole" began to rip in the air. "What is he doing?" Peter asked. "My super power is to create portals through space and time. This will make it a lot easier to get to The Hollow." Little Sky explained. The S.H.E.I.L.D. agents moved multiple boxes onto a small hovercraft. Director Little Sky led the group onto the hovercraft as it lifted through the portal. The hole closed right behind them. "Where are we going?" Kasidy asked. "Well, we can't tell you that." Little Sky replied. "You can just call it the Hollow." The hovercraft lowered, and the door opened. The area was dark, they seemed to be inside. The walls, floor and ceiling were made of metal. The lights were all an ominous purple color. Little Sky led the group down the echoing corridor. "Nick Fury wasn't allowed to follow us here because he is unauthorized to see this facility." He stated, "How much you know about S.H.E.I.L.D is how much you know about S.W.O.R.D. How much you know about S.W.O.R.D., which is nothing, is how much both S.H.E.I.L.D. and S.W.O.R.D. know about A.R.M.O.R." The hallway led to a large, oval shaped room. There were multiple tables and work benches through the room. Everybody inside wore lab coats. They were all normal humans except a few. Spider-Man could recognize a few of them. One was clearly Howard the Duck. His name explains that he's just a talking duck. Next was Morbius the Living Vampire. His name also explains that he's a vampire. Morbius, Howard, and the other strange-people approached Director Little Sky. "These are the ones we want to remove?" Morbius wondered. "Yes, do you have the passage to Earth 611.5 opened?" Little Sky answered. One of the others looked like a regular person, but his arms were made of metal. "Yes sir." He said. The group headed down to the center of the room. There was a large metal archway with many computer's nearby. "A.R.M.O.R. is the organization that takes care of alternate dimensions." Little Sky explained. "That means that we can see the same thing that is going on, but every little change in reality becomes a new dimension. If Deadpool got infected by Venom, that would be a new reality. If Iron Man and Pepper Potts didn't meet, that would be a different reality. Our biggest issue was when a zombie infected reality broke through our portals and came into our world. You don't know about that because we stopped it. Aaron, explain what we are doing." The man with metal arms stepped forward. "You all have been subject to symbiotic companionship. Since there have been multiple crimes performed by the symbiotes, we need to dispose of you. Of course, these crimes weren't your fault, but having the symbiote in your blood could be dangerous. Simply killing you wouldn't work because the symbiote would just find a new host. So, we are sending you and all other symbiotic items that the government can get a hold of the reality known as Earth 611.5. In this reality, the Symbiote invasion was not prevented, and earth was controlled by symbiotes. There, you will live without being a problem to our reality." "When I open this portal, you will take these symbiote-item filled boxes with you then I will close the portal." Little Sky stated. "Are you ready?" "Why do we have to go!" Peter cried. "I have been helpful the whole time. I'm sure this will never ever happen!" "Yeah, and my symbiote actually repels the bad ones!" Eddie complained. Kasidy roared as his body began to transform into Carnage. "We are gonna break out before they take us away!" He pushed over one A.R.M.O.R. scientist out of the way. Aaron's metal arms extended around Carnage, and Little Sky opened the portal. "Take these," Howard the Duck ordered. He handed the boxes to each of the symbiote-hosts. Aaron threw Carnage through the portal, and the others calmly walked in. What they saw past the portal was chaos.


End file.
